


Someone

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Girl Power, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was erupt.</p></blockquote>





	Someone

She is no one.

She is an indentured servant and can neither read nor write.

She is a princess, promised to a man she's never met.

She is a nurse because she isn't allowed to become a doctor.

She is G-d fearing; she is an atheist, she is a tom-boy, she is sugar-and-spice, she is a cheerleader. She has always been on the margins.

She is no one.

After the power rolls through her, she understands – becoming humanity's savior didn't make her someone. She was choosen because she already was someone. The world just didn't want to acknowledge it.

 

AN. I think the current political scene has gotten to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was erupt.


End file.
